In known high current low voltage DC power distribution systems, such as those used in military ground and aerial vehicles, for example (but not limited thereto), a combination of electromechanical relays, contactors, circuit breakers and/or fuses, are employed to selectively distribute power to an associated vehicle's electrical devices or loads. The various electrical components of the vehicle system are protected through use of the fuses and/or circuit breakers. The power generating devices, and storage batteries employed in such vehicles are selectively switched into connection with the various system components via the use of electromechanical relays and/or contactors, which in certain systems may provide bi-directional power control. However, such electromechanical switching devices present reliability problems due to mechanical wear, arching between relay contacts, deterioration from vibration, and moisture exposure. Also, the mechanical contacts of electromechanical relays and/or contactors tend to bounce when activated or deactivated, thereby generating high amplitude electrical noise in the associated system. Also, in systems powering reactive loads that tend to draw high inrush currents when electrically activated, abrupt electrical relay contact closures for providing power to such devices typically results in power surges. In addition, such prior systems typically require a large amount of power to be applied to the electromechanical relays and contactors, in order to insure the maintenance of high mechanical pressure between associated electrical contacts for minimizing contact resistance. Also, the use in the prior systems of manually operated switches and circuit breakers forces a layout, such as in vehicles, that provides easy accessibility to such manually operated components.
There is a present need in the state of art for high current low DC voltage power distribution systems having bi-directional power control capability with improved reliability, and automonous and remote operational capability. The present invention provides a major improvement in enhancing the reliability of high current low DC voltage power distribution systems employing bi-directional power control.